I Love U Papa
by astia morichan
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah seorang ayah dan anak. Tapi mereka melakukan hal kelewat batas melebihi batas ayah dan anak. KYUMIN YAOI KYU PEDO WARNING REMAKE PAPA TO KISS IN THE DARK CHAP 2 UP
1. Chapter 1

Title: I Love You Papa

Rate: disini T. Tapi kemungkinan M ._.

Genre: Romance, Family, Freindship

Disclamair: KYUMIN bukan punya aku ._. tapi FF ini punya aku.

Summarry: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah seorang ayah dan anak. Tapi mereka melakukan hal kelewat batas melebihi batas ayah dan anak.

WARNING: YAOI, BL, TYPO, OOC, DLL

A/N: Ini FF REMAKE DARI PAPA TO KISS IN THE DARK ! AKU GEGARA BUAT ITU PENGEN BUAT VERSI KYUMINNYA. DISINI KYUHYUN PEDO ._.

KYUHYUN :28 TAHUN

SUNGMIN: 16 TAHUN

SEMOGA SUKA ^^

HAPPY READING

KYUMIN IS REAL^^

.

.

.

"Oh, Shit. Aku terlambat" Terlihat seorang namja cantik bermata foxy itu tengah sibuk mematikan kompor yang menyala. Ia terlihat sangat manis memakai seragam SMA. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya di sekolah itu. Namja itu Cho Sungmin berlari ke arah kamar yang sangat luas.

"Kyuhyunn-ahh" Teriak Sungmin ketika Ia masuk ke kamar itu. Mata foxynya melebar ketika melihat namja yang bernama Kyuhyun masih tertidur di ranjang itu.

"YAAA! Kenapa kau masih tidur? Kau sudah berjanji akan mengantarku kesekolah. Ini sudah pukul 7. Aisshhh" Sungmin membuka tirai jendela agar cahaya matahari bisa masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Membuat Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur nyenyak di ranjang yang ada di kamar itu menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Padahal dia berjanji akan bangun pukul 6.30. cepatlah bangun Kyu. Ini adalah hari pertamaku di SMA" gerutu Sungmin sambil mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih asyik tertidur lelap.

"Siapa namja nakal yang berani mengganggu tidurku?" ucap Kyuhyun pelan masih dengan mata tertutupnya.

"Ya! Appaa! Bangunlah. Aku bisa telat nanti" Sungmin mengguncangkan bahu Kyuhyun. Sehingga

Sreettt

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin hingga namja manis ini menindih Kyuhyun.

"Yaa ! Kyuhyunn!"

"Kemarilah Ming, kita tidur saja"

"Ya! Apa kau bercanda Appa? Aku sudah telat, dan berhenti melakukan kebiasaan buruk naked ketika tidur" Teriak Sungmin, ketika Kyuhyun malah memeluknya erat.

"Selamat pagi, my sweety Cho Sungmin" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengecup pipi chubby Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin merona akibat ulah AYAH nya itu. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam dan tanpa izin Kyuhyun langsung menyambar bibir kissable milik Sungmin.

"mmhhhh" Sungmin berontak dalam ciumannya itu sekaligus menikmati lumatan-lumatan yang di berikan ayahnya.

"YAAA! TIDAK KAH KAU INGAT KITA INI ADALAH AYAH DAN ANAK?!"

.

.

.

"aaahhhh,, hahhh... hahh... terlamatt" Sungmin berlari dengan sangat cepat ke sekolahnya. Gegara ulah Kyuhyun, Sungmin benar-benar datang terlambat ke sekolah. Gerbang sekolah sudah di tutup rapat ketika Sungmin sampai disekolahnya. Padahal hari ini adalah upacara penerimaan siswa baru di Seoul International School.

"Ahh, ini buruk. Hari pertama sekolah aku sudah telat" Sungmin berbalik arah ke jalan belakang sekolah. Ia sudah tau rute sekolah ini. Karna AYAHNYA Kyuhyun adalah seorang guru sekaligus model di sekolah ini.

"Aku belajar dengan sangat keras agar bisa masuk sekolah ini. Ini semua adalah kesalah Kyuhyun" umpat Sungmin sambil terus berlari agar Ia bisa masuk ke kelasnya.

Setelah berkeliling akhirnya Sungmin menemukan sebuah pintu yang menghubungkannya dengan sekolah elit itu.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya seseorang yang tengah melihat Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin menoleh. Sungmin tersenyum senang. Terlihat namja tinggi yang sangat tampan dan memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya itu menyapanya.

"Aku sedang mencari kelasku" ujar Sungmin pelan.

"Ah, baiklah aku akan mengantarmu. Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Cho Sungmin" Namja manis itu terlihat kaget lalu tersenyum ramah menatap Sungmin.

"Namamu sangat bagus Sungmin-ah" ucap namja itu membuat Sungmin tersipu malu karnanya. Namja di hadapannya ini terlihat sangat keren dan mempesona di mata Sungmin.

"Apa kau presiden sekolah ini?" tanya Sungmin ketika melihat lencana yang ada di seragam namja itu.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku Choi Siwon. Senang berkenalan denganmu Sungmin-ah" ucap Siwon tersenyum ramah.

"Baiklah, ayo. Aku akan mengantarmu kekelas" ajak Siwon sambil berjalan mendahului Sungmin. Sungmin hanya menggangguk dan mengikuti Siwon dari belakang.

.

.

.

"Kamshamnida sunbae" Sungmin membungkukan badannya. Ia sangat berterima kasih kepada Siwon karena mau mengantarnya ke kelas.

"jangan bicara formal denganku Sungmin. Kapanpun kau membutuhkanku aku akan menolongmu" ucap Siwon dengan senyum ramahnya, sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang kini masih merona menatap punggung namja itu.

"Akhirnya aku sampai juga di kelas" Sungmin masuk kedalam kelasnnya. Mata foxynya mencari bangku kosong untuk Ia duduki.

"Min-ah" panggil seorang namja berambut blonde membuat Sungmin menoleh ke arah namja itu.

"Hyuk-ah" Sungmin tersenyum menatap Eunhyuk, Sungmin menghampiri Eunhyuk yang kini kembali satu kelas dengannya. Eunhyuk adalah teman Sungmin dari kecil sampai sekarang.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan tempat duduk untuk mu Min. Kau duduk dengan ku" Eunhyuk melambaikan tangannya. Mengisyaratkan agar Sungmin cepat menghampirinya. "Cepatlah Min"

"Kau dikelas ini juga? Kenapa kau bisa tau aku juga ada di kelas ini Hyuk?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Tentu saja, aku mengecek namamu. Dan ternyata kau ada di kelas yang sama denganku"

"kenapa kau tak ada ketika upacara tadi Min?" Eunhyuk bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Sungmin dengan reflex memundurkan langkahnya hingga Ia terpojok di tembok. Lengan Eunhyuk mengunci tubuh namja manis itu. Tangannya meraih dagu Sungmin agar namja manis itu menatapnya.

"A-Aku hanya kesiangan bangun" ucap Sungmin gugup, enggan menatap mata Eunhyuk.

"Aku sangat mengenalmu Min. Apa ada yang terjadi padamu?" Eunhyuk masih saja menatap Sungmin intens. Ia sungguh mengenal namja manis ini.

"I-itu. Tak ada yang terjadi Hyuk. Kau tak usah mengkhawatirkanku" Sungmin mendorong tubuh Eunhyuk agar menjauh darinya.

**Jreenggg**

Suara petikan gitar terdengar. Membuat Sungmin dan Eunhyuk melihat ke arah si pemetik gitar yang telah mengganggu mereka.

"Changmin.." Pangggil Sungmin ketika melihat Shim Changmin tengah menatap Eunhyuk dan Sungmin sambil melantunkan melodi lagu dari gitar milik Hyuk.

"Kita bertiga bertemu lagi disini" Changmin berjalan menghampiri Eunhyuk dan Sungmin sambil menenteng gitarnya.

"kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah kau ada acara di televisi?" Tanya Eunhyuk menatap heran Changmin. Changmin adalah penyanyi solo yang baru saja debut.

"Aku membatalkannya. Hehehe" Changmin terkekeh pelan, sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya ynag tak terasa gatal.

"Ah, ya. Apa kalian melihat penampilanku di TV kemarin?" Tanya Changmin pada kedua teman semasa kecilnya itu.

"Apa kah itu kau Chang? Keren sekali penampilanmu kemarin" Puji Eunhyuk, sambil berjalan kearah Changmin dan menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabatnya itu.

"Iya, kau sangat keren. Akhirnya mimpimu dari kecil bisa terwujud sekarang" Sungmin ikut tersenyum ketika mengingat cita-cita teman masa kecilnya ini. Changmin memang sangat ingin menjdi penyanyi terkenal.

_Flashback_

_Sore itu Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Changmin sedang bermain di taman bermain sekolahnya. Mereka asyik bermain pasir sambil memikirkan cita-cita mereka kelak._

"_Ketika aku besar nanti, aku ingin menjadi penyanyi terkenal" Seru Changmin girang._

"_Kalau aku ingin menjadi pemain sepak bola" Eunhyuk tersenyum bangga, akan cita-citanya itu._

"_Kalau kau ingin menjadi apa Min?" Tanya Eunhyuk dan Changmin berbarengan._

"_Emmhh, kalau akuu.. Ingin" Sungmin berpipikir pelan, belum selesai Sungmin berpiikir. Suara ayahnya terdengar dengan jelas._

"_Ming-ahh" Kyuhyun merentengkan tangannya. Membuat Sungmin melepaskan alat-alat bermainnya dan berhambur ke pelukan sang ayah tercinta._

"_kalau aku ingin menjadi pengantin papa. Papa saranghae" Sungmin mengecup pipi ayahnya sambil tersenyum bahagia._

.

.

.

"hahaha, aku menjadi pemain bola, sedangkan dia ingin menjadi pengantin ayahnya" Eunhyuk tertawa sambil menunjuk Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin hanya sweetdrop ria ketika mengingat kenangan itu.

'_kenapa Hyuk malah mengingatkan tentang itu. Apa Ia tahu hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun? Tapi kan itu ketika aku masih kecil aku tak tahu apa yang aku ucapkan waktu itu. Mandi bersama Kyuhyun, dan melakukan hal yang tidak normal dengan orangtuaku sendiri. Melakukan errr making love. Tidur bersama dan. Aahhhh aku pikir itu sudah sangat tidak normal'_

_T.B.C_

APA KAH MAU DILANJUT GAK FF INI ._. REVIEW YO

SIGN

ASTIA MORICHAN


	2. Chapter 2

Title: I Love You Papa

Rate: M

Genre: Romance, Family, Freindship

Disclamair: KYUMIN bukan punya aku ._. tapi FF ini punya aku.

Summarry: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah seorang ayah dan anak. Tapi mereka melakukan hal kelewat batas melebihi batas ayah dan anak.

WARNING: **YAOI, BL, TYPO, OOC, alur kecepetan DLL**

A/N: INIi FF REMAKE DARI PAPA TO KISS IN THE DARK ! INI REMAKE DARI ANIME OVANYA ! AKU GEGARA BUAT ITU PENGEN BUAT VERSI KYUMINNYA. DISINI KYUHYUN PEDO ._.

KYUHYUN :28 TAHUN

SUNGMIN: 16 TAHUN

SEMOGA SUKA ^^

HAPPY READING

KYUMIN IS REAL^^

enJOY

.

.

.

Seorang namja bertubuh mungil terlihat sedang meringkuk di sebuah sofa panjang. Tv yang ada dihadapannya dibiarkan menyala begitu saja. Namja itu- Sungmin enggan menonton acara reality show yang terpampang di TV itu. Seakan Ia hanya ingin mendengar suara yang ada di TV itu, untuk menemaninya agar tak terasa sepi. Namja itu- Sungmin menghela nafas pendek, sambil mencoba menutup matanya. Rasanya Ia sangat lelah, Sungmin sangat ingin tidur sekarang. Tapi Ia tidak boleh tidur, Ia harus menunggu Kyuhyun pulang ke rumah.

"Kyuhyun pabbo, Aku benci padanya" gumam Sungmin pelan sambil memeluk sebuah bantal berwarna pink. Tanpa Ia sadari seseorang yang Ia tunggu sudah ada di dekatnya.

"Siapa yang kau benci, Ming?" Kyuhyun mengusap rambut Sungmin perlahan. Sungmin yang kaget menyadari Kyuhyun ada didekatnya, segera bangun dan duduk di sofa itu. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata foxynya yang selalu membuat Kyuhyun seolah terhipnotis.

"Kyuhyun" Panggil Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lembut menatap Sungmin.

"Akhirnya kau masuk ke senior high school, Ming. Kau sudah dewasa sekarang. Apa kau senang di hari pertamamu ?" Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Ia duduk di sebelah Sungmin. Sungmin hanya menatapnya heran.

"Ya, aku senang Appa. Ada Hyukjae dan Changmin disana" Kyuhyun hanya bergumam mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Namja itu mengambil sepuntung rokok dari sakunya. Menyalakan rokok itu, sehingga asap rokok itu mulai mengepul di udara.

"Ahh, sekarang aku sangat ingin melanjutkan kegiatan kita tadi pagi, Ming?" Kyuhyun langsung mematikan rokoknya. Sementara Sungmin hanya membelalakan matanya kaget, melihat Kyuhyun menyeringai kearahnya.

"M-Mwo? A-Apa yang mau kau lakukan A-phmmmmm..." Sebelum Sungmin menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kyuhyun langsung membungkan Sungmin dengan bibirnya. Mendorong namja mungil itu untuk berbaring di sofa dengan Kyuhyun yang menindihnya.

"mmhh.." Sungmin mendesah pelan ketika Kyuhyun melumat bibirnya dengan sedikit kasar. Ahh.. ciuman Kyuhyun memang selalu membuat Sungmin melayang. Tanpa basa-basi Sungmin membalas lumatan yang diberikan Kyuhyun. Sungmin melumat kembali bibir Kyuhyun. Digigit dan dihisapnya bibir Kyuhyun, dan tanpa segan-segan Sungmin melesakan lidahnya pada mulut Kyuhyun. Mengabsen semua yang ada di sana. Sementara Kyuhyun yang menyadari Sungmin sudah terperangkap/? Hanya pasif dalam ciuman itu, dan menggerakan tangan nakalnya untuk menyentuh junior Sungmin yang sudah mulai menegang dibawah sana.

"Ahhh..." Sungmin kembali mendesah ketika Kyuhyun meremas Juniornya dari luar. Membuat benda itu semakin menegang, dan Sungmin merasakan sesak disana.

"nghhh... Kyuhhhh" Sungmin melepaskan ciumannya dan kini menggeliatkan badannya seperti cacing kepanasan. Sungguh Juniornya sudah sangat tegang disana. Tapi yang Kyuhyun lakukan adalah hanya meremasnya saja, tanpa membuka langsung celananya.

"Aku sangat lapar, dan sekarang aku akan memakanmu Min" Bisik Kyuhyun sambil menjilat telinga Sungmin dan tangan nakalnya terus menekan Little Min disana.

"Kyuhhh... lepaskan semuanya. Ashhh.. itu menganggu" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memelas.

"Memohonlah Chagi" Kyuhyun menampilkan seringaian liciknya.

"Please.. Appaaa lepaskannhhh.. ahhhh" Dan Sungmin kembali mendesah tak karuan ketika Kyuhyun semakin gencar mengerjai Juniornya.

"ouhhh,, ahhh fuckkkk" Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar umpatan Sungmin, dan tanpa aba-aba lagi Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan semua pakaian Sungmin.

"Aku menyukai tubuh mu, Min" Kyuhyun kembali menindih tubuh Sungmin dan kembali mencium bibir Sungmin. Ciuman panas itu terjadi kembali. Hanya kali ini Kyuhyun yang mendominasinya.

"ahhmmppp..." Sungmin kembali mendesah ketika Kyuhyun memainkan nipplenya. Membuat nipplenya tegang ketika disentuh oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya, kali ini Ia berniat untuk menggoda titik sensitive Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kini berhadapan dengan nipple Sungmin yang sudah menegang, sejak pertama kali di sentuhnya.

"Tadi pagi kau tak memberiku susu Min, dan sekarang aku ingin menikmati susu ku. Kau tahu? Ini adalah susu terenak?" Kyuhyun memberikan kecupan di kedua nipple Sungmin.

"Suckkhh itt,, Kyuhh" Dan Kyuhyun langsung menjilat nipple kiri Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin melengkungkan badannya akibat ulah Kyuhyun. Sesekali Kyuhun menggigit nipple itu. Membuat Sungmin kembali menggelinjang nikmat. Tangannya meremas rambut kecoklatan milik Kyuhyun sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmatnya.

"Ahhh,,, I wannthhh Youuhh Knoowhh.. mmhhh ,, Kyuhhh" Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengarkan permintaan Sungmin, yang sangat menguntungkan baginya/?

"Aku tak punya lube, Chagi" Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin, menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan menggodanya.

"Just suck ma hole, Kyuhh" Sungmin kembali memasang wajah memelasnya, membuat Kyuhyun semakin ingin memakannya sekarang juga.

"I love your dirty talk Ming" Kyuhyun mengangkangkan kaki Sungmin. Kini terlihat holeh berwarna merah yang sangat Ia suka disana. Kyuhyun meremas pantat Sungmin, dan mulai memberi kecupan kecupan lembut di sekitar holenya.

"Ahhhh.. Kyuhhh. Nowwhhh" Mendengar desahan Sungmin yang seakaan terus mengundangnya untuk memasukinya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidah panjangnya memasuki hole Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin merasakan hangat di sana. Kyuhyun menggerakan lidahnya dalam hole Sungmin. Menusukan lebih dalam lidahnya pada hole Sungmin.

"ouuhhh.. ahhhhsshh.. moreee" Kyuhyun masih asyik menikmati hole Sungmin, dan tangannya tak tinggal diam. Kini tangan nakalnya memainkan junior Sungmin. Meremaskan dengan pelan. Membuat seorang Lee Sungmin merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara, seakan ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya.

Dan-

**Crottt**

"Ahhhhh..." Sungmin orgasme akibat ulah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali menjilati cum milik Sungmin, dan melumurinya ke dalam single holenya.

"Mhhh,, Kyuuuuhh" Sungmin memejamkan matanya, ketika merasakan hangat dan basah diarea holenya.

"Aku menginginkan mu sekarang, Little Cho ku sudah kesakitan dari tadi" Kyuhyun melepaskan jilatannya. Kini Kyuhyun membuka semua pakaiannya. Membuat Sungmin merona ketika melihat tubuh Kyuhyun, dan Little Cho kesukaan Sungmin yang sudah berdiri tegak layaknya pedang/?

Kyuhyun mengangkat kaki Sungmin kebahunya. Dan mempersiapkan little Cho di depan hole Sungmin.

"Ahh,," Sungmin memejamkan matanya ketika Kyuhyun menggesekan Little Cho pada holenya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ming"

**Jlebb**

Kyuhyun langsung memasukan Little Cho dalam satu hentakan. Membuat Sungmin berteriak kesakitan.

"Yahhh! Kyuu pabboo! Appooo" Sungmin memukul punggung Kyuhyun dengan tangannya. Sementara Kyuhyun langsung menggerakan dengan perlahan Juniornya dalam hole Sungmin.

"Nghhh,, sshhh Kyuhhh,,,," Sungmin melupakan rasa sakitnya ketika Kyuhyun langsung bergerak menyodok holenya. Kyuhyun terus menggenjot tubuh Sungmin, membuat Sungmin terus mendesahkan nama Kyuhyun.

"Kyuuuhh,,, fassteerrhhhh... ouhhhh.. Kyuhhhhyunnhhhhh..."

"Ashhhh, Minnhhh,, kau masih sempithhhh" Kyuhyun mempercepatan genjotannya. Kyuhyun menubruk prostat Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin semakin mengerang nikmat.

"ngghhh,, kyuhhh" Sungmin meremas rambut Kyuhyun, ketika Kyuhyun semakin menggila mengerjai tubuh Sungmin. Sampai mereka merasakan bahwa juniornya sudah berkedut. Dan-

**Crottt**

"ahhhh Kyuuhhh/ Minnhhh" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin orgasme bersama. Sungmin mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Sementara Kyuhyun memeluknya di belakang, tanpa berniat sedikitpun melepaskan little Cho dari sarangnya.

"Aku lelah, Kyu" Gumam Sungmin dengan mata terpejam, dan mulai memasuki alam mimpinya.

"Aku mencintai mu, Min" Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin, dan mulai mengikuti Sungmin menuju alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

"Sungminnie" Panggil Eunhyuk kencang. Sangat jarang sekali Eunhyuk menemukan Sungmin pergi ke sekolah tanpa di antar oleh Ayahnya.

"Selamat pagi Hyuk" gumam Sungmim pelan. Ia sangat tak bersemangat pagi ini. Badan Sungmin masih terasa pegal karena ulah ayahnya. " Hari yang sangat indah"

"Ya, hari ini memang sangat indah" Eunhyuk dan Sungmin kembali berjalan untuk sampai di sekolah. Tapi langkah mereka kemudian terhenti ketika seseorang menyapa Sungmin.

"Selamat pagi Sungmin" Sungmin yang dipanggil langsung menoleh, dan tersenyum senang. Mendapati Siwon yang tersenyum ramah ke arahnya.

"Selamat pagi Siwon Sunbae-nim. Terimakasih untuk kemarin" Sungmin membungkukan badannya. Ia memang harus berterimakasih pada Siwon. Jika tidak ada namja tampan itu, Ia pasti akan tersesat.

Siwon berjalan menghampiri Sungmin. Jarak mereka kali ini memang sangat dekat.

"Ahh,, kau memang sangat lucu Min" Siwon mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin pelan, membuat Sungmin merona dibuatnya.

"huh?" Eunhyuk mendecih tak suka menatap Siwon dan Sungmin yang sedang mengobrol. Apalagi saat melihat Siwon menyentuh Sungmin. Itu sungguh membuat namja berambut blonde ini kesal.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus cepat-cepat ke kelas Min. Sampai jumpa lagi" Siwon melambaikan tangannya dan kemudia pergi meninggalkan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk disana.

"Kamu harus hati-hati terhadapnya, Min" Eunhyuk menarik bahu Sungmin, dan namja itu kini merangkul bahu Sungmin. Agar Sungmin lebih dekat dengannya.

"Hmm" Sungmin hanya bergumam tak jelas menanggapi tanggapan Eunhyuk tentang Siwon, dan Sungmin mulai berjalan ke arah sekolah. Diikuti oleh Eunhyuk yang mengekor di belakang.

.

.

.

.

_**Other Side**_

Terlihat sekali banyak orang berkerumun di area parkiran sebuah hotel berbintang lima. Mereka semua mengerumi mobil sport berwarna merah yang di kendarai oleh artis ternama Hwang Sujin.

"Pengumuman singkat pernikahan mu sudah terdengar dimana-mana. Apa kau benar-benar akan menikah dengan Cho Kyuhyun? Apa rencanamu Sujin-shii?" Tanya seorang reporter wanita itu pada Sujin, yang kini yeoja cantik berambut panjang dan menggunakan dress putih selutut itu turun dari mobilnya. Membuat semua reporter memotret gerak geriknya. Tapi sayang, yeoja cantik itu tak mengubris semua yang ditanyakan para reporter. Sujin hanya berjalan ke arah hotel ditemani oleh para bodyguardnya.

"Kalian pergilah, aku akan menemuinya sendiri" Ucap Sujin menyuruh dua bodyguarnya itu agar tak mengikutinya. Kini yeoja cantik itu berjalan menelusuri koridor hotel disana. Dan mata cantiknya menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya.

"Kyuhyun" Sapa Sujin dengan senyum cantiknya.

"Kau tampak cantik seperti biasa" Kyuhyun tersenyum singkat melihat Sujin.

"Terimakasih. Bye the way bagaimana kabar Sungmin? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Sekarang dia sudah SMA kan?"

"Ya, dia sudah SMA sekarang"

"Baiklah, lebih baik kita bicara nanti" Sujin mengecup pelan pipi Kyuhyun, dan kemudian menjauh darinya. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari Changmin- teman Sungmin melihat mereka berdua.

'_**Ada apa antara mereka berdua? Harus kah aku memberitahu Sungmin?'**_

.

.

.

Matahari kini sudah terbenam, membuat seorang namja dengan celemek pink yang menempel di bajunya beergumam riang.

"Hari ini Kyuhyun akan pulang cepat" Namja itu-Sungmin tersenyum senang sambil mengaduk masakannya. Hari ini Ia akan memasak untuk makan malamnya bersama Kyuhyun di rumah. Sungmin sudah menyiapkan masakan terenaknya, dan juga wine kesukaan mereka berdua untuk nanti malam. Kyuhyun pasti akan menyukainya. Setelah semuanya selesai Sungmin duduk termenung dari tadi. Sangat lama Sungmin terdiam di meja makan, menunggu kedatangan Kyuhyun yang tak kunjung pulang.

"What the Heck? Ini sudah jam 10 dan Kyuhyun belum pulang juga" Sungmin mengumpat pelan, sambil terus menatap I-Phone putihnya itu. Berharap Kyuhyun memberinya kabar.

"Aku bahkan membuat semua makan malam, tapi dia tak menelfonku hari ini. Mungkinkah dia sedang bersama orang lain?" Sungmin segara mengambil I-phonenya dan mulai menekan nomor Kyuhyun. Tapi-

"Tidak, tidak boleh. Aku tidak boleh cemburu padanya" Sungmin meremas I-phoennya. Menundukan kepalanya untuk menahan air matanya agar tak keluar. Badan mungilnya bahkan ikut bergetar menahan isakannya. Entahlah rasanya sangat sakit ketika memikirkan Kyuhyun dengan orang lain di luar sana.

"Kenapa laki-laki seeperti dia harus menjadi ayahku?" dan pada akhirnya Sungmin menangis di ruang makan, namja manis itu terus menangis. Bahkan alam pun ikut menangis ketika Sungmin sedih.

Di luar sana hujan sudah turun dengan deras. Tampak mobil berwarna hitam masuk ke pekarangan rumah.

"Apa Sungmin belum tidur?" Kyuhyun segera memasukan mobilnya kegarasi. Namja itu langsung masuk ke dalam rumah.

**Ceklekk**

Pintu rumah itu terbuka. Tapi tak menunjukan Sungmin ada disana. Semua lampu sudah dimatikan, kecuali ruang makan yang masih terlihat menyala. Kyuhyun melangkah kesana. Dan disana nampak Sungmin yang tengah tertidur denngan tangannya sebagai tumpuan kepalanya.

Mata obsidian Kyuhyun menatap ke arah makanan yang sudah tersedia disana. Yah, makanan yang dibuat oleh Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun berjalan ke arah namja manis itu.

"Ming-ah" Kyuhyun mengusap kepala Sungmin pelan.

**Brukkk**

Kursi yang diduduki Sungmin terjatuh ke belakang. Sungmin langsung memeluk Kyuhyun erat dan menangis dalam dekapan ayahnya.

"Aku akan pergi ... hikss... seperti ibu yang meninggalkan mu...hiksss.." Sungmin memukul dada bidang Kyuhyun sambil terisak hebat.

"Sungmin-ah, kau adalah satu-satunya yang aku punya" Kyuhyun menarik pinggang Sungmin, dan membalas pelukan Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin terdiam dan namja itu kini memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

Kyuhyun mengangkat Sungmin ala bridal ke kamarnya. Membaringkan Sungmin dengan pelan di ranjangnya.

"Di dunia ini kau adalah alasan satu-satunya aku untuk hidup. Tidak akan ada siapapun yang akan mengambilmu dari ku karena Cho Sungmin adalah milik Cho Kyuhyun" Tanpa menunggu lama Kyuhyun langsung melumat bibir Sungmin. Hingga Sungmin merasakan kembali kenikmatan yang sering Kyuhyun berikan padanya.

T.B.C

Aduh maaf yah kalo telat update. Aku baru selese midtest :'( ada yang nanya ini remake dari apa kan. Ini remake dari anime Papa to kiss in the dark. Kalian bisa donlot aja di aarinfantasy nya. Maaf untuk semua kekurangan FF ini. Maaf kalo Nc nya garing banget. Aku kan anak polos/? Wks

Kalo ada yang mau di tanyain lewat PM aja yah chingu ^^ buat yang udah review di chapter kemarin makasih. Big love buat kalia seemua. Mumumu :*

Buat yang nunggu dead or kiss insya Allah aku update minggu ini ^^

Sampai jumpa di next chapter^^

Mind to review?

Astia_morichan


End file.
